Pizza & Bed
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / 14x04 / "Pas de questions posées. On se contente de manger de la pizza et de matter des films. C'est... zen."


**Pizza & Bed**

Ecriture : 2 Novembre 2018

One-Shot

14x04

Destiel

 **Notes **

L'inspiration de la saison 14 continue, petit one-shot sur une réplique et deux scènes du 14x04 ! Pas de spoiler d'intrigue ^^ La position de Dean m'a achevé au début de l'épisode, je me devais d'en faire un truc eheh. Puis la réplique et le sourire de Dean plus tard en pensant à Castiel... parfait pour écrire !

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 _« No questions asked. We just eat pizza and watch movies. It's... Zen. »_

 _« Sounds like a good friend. »_

 _._

Castiel se tenait debout devant le lit, occupé à dévisager l'espace de vie du chasseur.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est préférable de regarder tes films sur la table de la bibliothèque ? Tu vas mettre de la pizza partout. »

« Cas, il faut le _minimum_ de confort pour un marathon ! Même la _Dean cave_ ne mérite pas _All Saints Day_. »

Castiel sembla réfléchir rapidement.

« On peut alors se passer de la pizz... »

« Woh, Cas, surveille ton langage ! Ma chambre, mes règles ! » le prévint le Winchester.

Il lui montra finalement la jaquette qu'il tenait dans une main, accompagné d'un grand sourire presque enfantin.

« Tu peux aller te mettre en place. »

« Je ne comprends décidément pas ta passion pour les films horrifiques... » fit remarquer l'ange tout en s'asseyant sagement sur une extrémité du lit.

« Tu commences à parler comme Sam, » maugréa le chasseur en mettant le DVD, sans perdre malgré tout sa bonne humeur.

Il se retourna ensuite pour dévisager le brun d'oeil critique.

« Cas, je t'ai pas parlé du but de ce marathon ? »

« _"Se détendre et matter les meilleurs classiques de l'horreur en se gavant de pizza"_ ? » récita le séraphin d'un ton neutre qui n'était absolument pas en accord avec les mots familiers de Dean.

« Ouais, c'est ça, » confirma le Winchester dans un clin d'oeil. « Et qui dit détente, dit position adéquate. »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il sauta presque sur le lit, faisant rebondir l'ange, avant de se retourner pour terminer sur le ventre, un oreiller sous sa tête pour le maintenir en place. La pizza posée d'un côté, prête à être dévorée. De l'autre, Castiel le dévisageait, ses traits légèrement surpris. Dean ne tardant pas à se sentir analysé. Il eut un petit sourire face à la perplexité de son meilleur ami tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au film qui venait de démarrer.

Mais le temps passa qu'il continua de sentir ce regard bleu peser sur lui.

Il finit par tourner de nouveau la tête, pour découvrir un ange les joues légèrement rosées. Celui-ci était comme captivé par la position de l'homme. Laissant ses yeux parcourir ses courbes une à une. Prenant son temps. Dérivant sur son visage, son regard finit par capter celui du chasseur. Castiel changeant tout à coup d'expression, comme s'il venait d'être pris sur le fait pour le pire crime qui soit.

« Je... je peux partir si tu veux te mettre à l'aise, » lui offrit Castiel comme échappatoire en semblant vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol, prêt à partir le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Dean tourna sa tête vers le téléviseur, un visage totalement impassible. Son cerveau bouillonnant de pensées et d'envies inaccessibles face à ce que le brun venait de faire.

« Contente toi d'attraper un oreiller et d'apprécier les quatre prochaines heures. »

Castiel le jaugea un instant du regard, comme s'il attendait que le Winchester change soudainement d'avis et ne le jette hors de sa chambre. Mais il se contenta de rester fixé sur le film. L'ange finit par timidement se relever avant de copier l'exacte même position de son ami. Dean mit un instant à s'en rendre compte, clignant finalement des yeux plusieurs fois. Face aux courbes de l'ange mises en avant.

Oh, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Castiel n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de lui.

Parce qu'il était maintenant lui aussi incapable de le faire.

Mais il y fut bien contraint avant de créer un malaise palpable entre eux. Il tenta de se replonger dans _All Saints Day_ comme il put. Ressortant les meilleures répliques, expliquant au brun les passages qu'il ne comprenait pas ou voulait juste mettre en avant pour son propre plaisir. Oubliant ses propres démons pour ceux du films.

L'ange appréciant réellement de voir l'aîné des Winchester partager ses passions avec lui dans un enthousiasme si communicatif.

Dean comme Castiel en profitant pour apprécier la présence de l'autre sans la verbaliser, se jetant parfois des regards furtifs suite à leur position respective, passant la soirée avec des sourires omniprésents qui témoignaient à leur place de toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient.


End file.
